


Midnight Rendezvous

by Darksinokaru



Series: Midnight Lover [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blossoming Romance, Bottom Zoro, Hand Jobs, Kitchen table sex, M/M, Mild Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Some Humor, Some angst, Talking about past sexual experience, Uke Zoro, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji reflects on his new blossoming relationship with Zoro and starts to possibly understand... something? Or maybe nothing at all.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A new installment of the Midnight Lover series! Things are starting to look up a little. And the thing which upset Sanji is finally revealed. 
> 
> I very much hope that everyone enjoys this new installment! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Sanji felt pretty bad for a couple reasons. First and foremost was how he had been treating Zoro. Sanji still couldn't believe that Zoro was willing even though he knew that Sanji didn't love him back. It was awful and Sanji hated himself a little for it. The second reason, and the reason Sanji blamed for his going crazy was his broken heart. Or more accurately, the girl who had broken his heart. Sanji had finally gotten up the courage to formally confess to none other than Nami. Sanji had been prepared for possible rejection, but the response he got was cruel. It was unintentional Sanji knew, but it fucking hurt like a bitch either way. Nami's reaction had been an immediate 'eew', as her face twisted. It was only for a split second. Nami was quick to recover in a panic, to apologize and try to soothe over her obvious dislike of the idea. She gave Sanji the cliché answer that they were better as friends and had quickly left Sanji alone on deck. Sanji couldn't get mad, not at Nami, but he was definitely wounded.

Sanji thought for a long while about it, evaluating his nearly tear inducing pain, and remembered Zoro. Sanji hadn't been nice about his rejection, but he hadn't thought he'd been cruel either. After all, no one had the right to mock the feelings of another. But all the same, Sanji realized that Zoro must have felt the same pain, especially when Sanji had explained that he thought that having sex with a guy and whatnot was 'kind of gross'. Fuck, that was just as bad as Nami. Meals right after that were awkward around the girl that had so thoroughly smashed Sanji's self-esteem in her rejection, and the man that he had broken the heart of.

Sanji felt like he'd gone sort of crazy thinking about it, about Zoro. Sanji had wanted someone to hold that night, he wanted it bad. That midnight encounter had flashed through Sanji's mind constantly, and Zoro's drunken proclamation rang in his ears. Sanji couldn't explain it, but he wanted to be around Zoro for some reason, he just wanted to be in his presence. But the more that night flashed through his mind, the more guilty Sanji became, especially when he remembered how damn good Zoro had sucked him and proclaimed affections. Wound up, stressed out, and even afraid, Sanji couldn't take it anymore, and went to find Zoro.

Sanji could swear sex wasn't his motivation. But each step Sanji took, cringing at the sound of Nami's voice on deck as they camped out birthed within Sanji a desperate _need_ to hold someone. He wanted to hold Zoro, wanted to feel good with Zoro, and by that he wanted them both to feel good. Sanji started back to the kitchen twice, body twitchy as he debated on his course of action. Would he actually try it? Would Zoro even do it? Or would he be fucking rejected again? Sanji expected it. By the time Sanji made it to the men's sleeping quarters Sanji felt absolutely out of his mind, he wanted to do it. Sanji wanted to see if Zoro would accept him without revulsion. And Zoro had, even knowing that the cook was using him, Zoro had let him in.

But now things were a little different. Sanji now didn't know how he felt about Zoro, when he had been so damn sure in the past. And he kept realizing things he'd neglected to notice before. It was possible that next to Luffy, Zoro was the most kind and understanding person on board. He was also a sturdy calm, something that was easily relied on, and often was by everyone. There was also a gentleness to his nature that was not so easily discernible, buried deep behind all sorts of other things that were far more noticeable. Sure, he had his problems, but fuck, underneath all those layers Zoro had a fucking beauty that Sanji couldn't even begin to name or even describe. And somehow, when Sanji thought about the swordsman, or was alone with him, holding Zoro was all he could think about. It was maddening.

“Can I?” Sanji breathed up against Zoro's right ear and a shiver rippled through Zoro's muscles. Zoro groaned when Sanji rubbed his clothed hard cock against his ass as the cook's arms remained wrapped around Zoro's hard muscled chest. Sanji had asked Zoro to help clean up after dinner, which he had been doing for some time now, but this time the cook decided to be more adventurous. It had been a few days since establishing their… whatever it was. Sanji wanted to explore it more, this thing between them that somehow Sanji wasn't entirely sure was born just from that night he had woken Zoro in the dorm. Zoro's breath was deep and fast as an eager energy moved through the bulky muscles of Zoro's frame. Sanji was pretty damn sure Zoro wanted to, that he really didn't have to ask, but it was polite and Sanji wanted to make sure he crossed no lines with the swordsman. Not on this. Zoro ground back against the bulge in Sanji's pants and Sanji groaned, a tremor of lust surging through his muscles as his cheeks flushed in pleasure.

“You don't need to ask when it's so obvious,” Zoro breathed in a gruff voice. Sanji's eyes hazed in wanton want, fuck did that sound sexy. To be honest, Zoro's enthusiasm for the cook did wonders to restore Sanji's damaged self-esteem, even if he was a man and not a woman. Sanji kissed the side of Zoro's neck and Zoro visibly shivered as a pleasured sigh escaped the swordsman's open mouth. Sanji still wanted to explore this more, to explore Zoro's body. Sanji stroked his fingers over Zoro's bulky chest and another tremor ran through the larger man as his back arched and Sanji bit against Zoro's clothed back. Zoro gave a low, breathy moan as his hands gripped the counter top, cheeks flushing red in pleasure. Sanji found Zoro's nipples through the thin white fabric of his shirt and swirled his fingers around the nubs until they hardened from the teasing stimulus. Another shudder was Sanji's reward and his heart pumped faster, his cock throbbing against Zoro's plump, muscled ass. Damn did Zoro have an ass on him, firm from built up muscle after so many strenuous workouts.

Sanji stroked the tips of his fingers teasingly over the perked nubs as they pressed against Zoro's shirt and Zoro groaned. Sanji moved the pads of his fingers over them before pinching and rolling the flesh and shirt in his fingers, earning a loud gasp from Zoro as his back jerked into a sharp arc. Sanji groaned, lust blooming hotter as he ground his cock against Zoro's ass, Zoro growling as he tried to rub back against Sanji.

“You trying to torture me?” Zoro asked in a huff and Sanji moaned against Zoro's back.

“What do you want me to do, Zoro?” Sanji asked in a breathless groan of want. 

“Touch me,” Zoro grunted. Sanji's hands left Zoro's swollen nipples and slid down to Zoro's crotch, feeling Zoro's cock press tight against his pants. Sanji palmed Zoro's swollen cock and Zoro moaned, hips twitching against his hand as the cook ground his cock against Zoro's delectable ass, pressing between the firm globes from over Zoro's pants. Sanji moved his hands up and worked Zoro's pants loose, Zoro's cock bouncing free when Sanji pushed the material down. Sanji jerked his hands back around to his own pants. After pulling the small bottle of lube from his pocket and putting it on the counter Sanji jerked his belt open and worked his pants loose before shoving them down. Zoro groaned, a shudder hitting his muscles when Sanji's hands returned and wrapped around Zoro's cock, scoping out the territory he was still learning to commit to memory. Sanji pressed his cock between the cheeks of Zoro's ass, the flushed, swollen flesh rubbing up the crack and Zoro shuddered, his rigid cock wetting more heavily from the head in lust. 

Sanji massaged the length of the flushed cock before giving it a stroke and rubbing his finger over the exposed red head, drawing another breathless groan from Zoro. Zoro bent a little against the counter, pulling the cook with him and ground his ass back against Sanji's leaking cock and the cook moaned against Zoro's back.

“Zoro, shirt,” Sanji panted and Zoro grunted before reaching with shaking hands and jerking at the material until he was able to clumsily yank it off over his head. Sanji kissed at Zoro's muscled back, feeling the heat building up to dampen bronzed skin. Sanji licked down a section of spine and Zoro moaned. Sanji pumped Zoro's cock and rubbed his cock in between the globes of Zoro's ass, moaning in return.

“S-Sanji, is this how you want to do it?” Zoro asked and Sanji moaned. “If you keep this up I'll cum soon,” Zoro puffed and Sanji groaned, fist sliding from base to head on Zoro's cock faster. Zoro sucked in a sharp breath and steeled before a throaty groan broke from his mouth.

“Cook! If I cum here I'll get shit on the side of the counter!” Zoro gasped and Sanji's cock throbbed. He didn't care, Sanji didn't give a flying fuck if Zoro got his spunk on the counter. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't clean it off.

“It's fine! I can clean it off!” Sanji rasped, heart pounding as he slid his fist up and down Zoro's cock, the fluid escaping the head and sliding down the length of the swordsman's prick aiding Sanji in his movements.

“Ah, Sanji, I-I'm going to cum!” Zoro panted in a groan and Sanji moaned, his cock throbbing and wetting the top of Zoro's ass. Zoro shuddered and jerked, muscled winding tight as orgasm twisted in the swordsman. Sanji groaned, lust surging hotter when Zoro's cock twitched. Zoro's orgasm hit and a low moan broke from his throat as his cock shot cum from the exposed head and splattered the side of the counter. Zoro shuddered harder for a moment before his muscles slowly unwound, leaving Zoro out of breath and lax. Zoro looked over his shoulder to Sanji, who looked down at him, blue eyes swimming in lust.

“Want to put it in now?” Zoro asked, still slightly winded. Sanji nodded as he unwound his arms from Zoro and moved from Zoro's hot, sweaty body. Sanji went to work on the rest of his clothes as Zoro started to get more comfortable against the counter.

“Not there,” Sanji declared and Zoro straightened up to give the cook a curious look.

“Do you mind the table?” Sanji asked and Zoro looked to the dinner table before a dark flush bloomed over his cheeks.

“The table?” Zoro asked as he pointed to it. Sanji nodded as he started to work on getting the buttons loose on his shirt after having discarded his tie and top coat. Zoro walked over to the table then.

“Do you mind if we do it with you laying on it?” Sanji asked and Zoro gave Sanji a slightly bashful look before he nodded. Zoro hoisted himself up onto the table, hearing it make some noise under his weight as he lied down on his back while Sanji walked over toward him, stripping off his shirt as he did so. Sanji snagged the lube as he left the threshold of the kitchen and crossed over to the table to stand in front of Zoro. Sanji moved in between Zoro's knees and gazed down at Zoro's body. The cook looked over the firm but supple flesh of Zoro's form, tracing the curves of the muscles that bulked up his frame with his eyes. Zoro's dusky nipples were still taught on his chest as it heaved with his breaths. Sanji's eyes traveled down Zoro's body, finding the firm, well defined six pack of his abdomen as the muscles held Zoro's stomach flat. Sanji spotted Zoro's belly button and Sanji's lips twitched into a smile. Sanji's eyes found a trail of green pubic hair and followed it down pale skin never been seen by the sun to Zoro's dormant cock as it rested peacefully between Zoro's legs. Sanji was sure to fix that soon. Zoro had cum twice before in a short interval of time, Sanji was sure he could get the swordsman excited no problem.

“Done checking me out?” Zoro asked and Sanji's eyes slid up to Zoro's smug face, slate meeting blue. Sanji smirked and gave a chuckle.

“No. Never got a good look at you before, so I wanted an inspection,” Sanji grinned and Zoro smirked broader.

“Feel free to give me a thorough one. These goods I think are pretty worthy of some praise,” Zoro grinned and Sanji gave a short laugh. Sanji grabbed Zoro's knees and spread them open with a grin.

“Lift them up,” Sanji declared with a tap to Zoro's knees and Zoro did as he was told while Sanji knelt down. It was a lot, seeing Zoro so damn well in the bright light of the kitchen. But Sanji was not going to back down, he was going to enjoy this. And really, it wasn't proving to be hard at all. The fact that Zoro was acting so calm about all this really helped. Zoro held his legs up and Sanji's cock throbbed when he spied literally _everything_ , including the asshole he'd fucked twice already. It was hard to believe that it stretched enough for Sanji to fit in, the thought of which caused his cock to throb with want. Sanji grabbed the compressed cheeks of Zoro's ass against the table and pulled them open wider. Zoro grunted and his hips shifted. Sanji popped the cork out of the small bottle of lube still in his hand and dipped his fingers in before setting the bottle down and pressing his slicked finger against Zoro's puckered hole. Sanji watched in fascination as he pressed his finger against the muscles. The muscles opened around his finger as Sanji pushed the slicked appendage into the warm, tight heat of Zoro's body. Zoro groaned, hips shifting on the table as Sanji pressed the finger in as deep inside as he could go before he rubbed it up against Zoro's wet, satiny flesh until Zoro's hips jerked with a gasped moan. Sanji smiled, found it again.

“If I do something you don't like just make sure to tell me,” Sanji announced from his crouched position and Zoro grunted as Sanji pressed a second digit against the muscles of Zoro's wet hole, watching in fascination as the skin stretched over his two fingers. Zoro gave a breathy groan and Sanji looked up, pleased to see some life returning to Zoro's cock. Sanji thrust his fingers in and out of the tight flesh and Zoro gave a breathy groan as Sanji sat up more and grabbed Zoro's slightly firmed cock in his free hand. Zoro's hips twitched as Sanji wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around the top, which earned him a groan from Zoro. It was interesting, sucking a dick. It really wasn't bad at all. Taste was sort of unpleasant, but since when was sucking someone's genitalia ever a preferred taste? Sanji gave another suck and Zoro's cock twitched as it hardened in his mouth. Sanji gave the shaft a few strokes as he sucked and worked his tongue on the head while thrusting his slick fingers in and out of Zoro's ass. Zoro shuddered and moaned, his cock firming up hard in Sanji's mouth. Sanji let Zoro's cock free with a pop as it jutted up and Zoro gave a loud groan. Zoro twitched on the table, but otherwise remained silent of any words of objection.

Sanji slipped his fingers free and grabbed the lube as he stood up and looked over Zoro. Sanji's heart jumped into his throat as he looked over Zoro, chest heaving and skin flushed. The back of Zoro's hand was over his eyes as he lied still, swallowing as his other hand still held his left leg up, the right still raised without aid. Zoro's hand moved from his eyes and their gazes met as Zoro grabbed his other leg again. Sanji quickly slicked his cock up, wanting to hurry up and start.

“You excited for this cook?” Zoro asked and Sanji smirked down at Zoro.

“If I wasn't I wouldn't be in such a damn hurry,” Sanji breathed as he grabbed his cock and urged Zoro to move a little off the end of the table to be closer. Zoro's hands left his legs as he shuffled down before he picked his legs up again for Sanji to slide them against his sides as he pressed his hips closer. With hand on his heavy, dewy headed cock Sanji pushed against the wet hole of Zoro's ass. Zoro groaned as the cook's wet headed cock pushed into the muscles, splitting them open around the head of his prick. Sanji released a low, pleasured moan as the muscles in his flushed face tensed in pleasure with his intrusion into Zoro. Sanji pushed his hips forward, sliding deeper into Zoro's tight, quivering hole as he gasped deep, ragged breaths. 

“You okay, Zoro?” Sanji breathed, voice tight with effort to control his tone and Zoro nodded as he swallowed after a pant of breath. Sanji pushed in further and Zoro's breath hitched, back twitching on the table as the swordsman's hands gripped the edge of the table with a loud moan. Zoro's head fell back to the table with a thunk as Sanji's cock brushed against his prostate. 

“I'm fine,” Zoro groaned, voice shaky as Sanji pushed in to his balls and came to a rest. Zoro's flushed cock curved against his stomach, leaking against his abdomen as he adjusted his legs against Sanji's sides. Sanji licked his lips as he grabbed Zoro's thighs and pulled his hips back, dragging the sensitive length of his cock out through the tight muscles of Zoro's hole with a low moan that Zoro mimicked. Sanji thrust back in and Zoro gave a loud moan, back arcing when his body pushed froward on the table before settling back into place. Zoro gripped the edge of the table tighter as Sanji pulled backward and thrust his cock back in, his dick rubbing against Zoro's prostate hard. Zoro's back arced with a gasp that Zoro followed with a thrust of his hips that shoved Sanji in a little deeper. Sanji gripped Zoro's thighs tightly from the surprise shock of pleasure and groaned as he sped up the movement of his hips. Zoro's body jerked on the table and twitched with Sanji's increasing power in his thrusts as the cook's cock shoved in against his prostate with repeated fast and hard slides. Moans and pants spilled from the mouths of both men as Zoro struggled to better keep himself in place, but the corner of the table was starting to dig into the skin of his fingers to a painful degree.

“S-Sanji!” Zoro gasped and Sanji moaned as he thrust harder into Zoro. Pleasure coursed through Sanji's body as he punched his hips into Zoro faster, enjoying the way Zoro trembled and jerked under him each time he rubbed against that sweet spot. Fuck, Zoro's face was red and open, completely exposed as the signs of pleasure shaped the contours of his expression. Zoro's mouth hung open as loud rasps of air mixed with strong, deep moans of pleasure. The muscles in Zoro's thighs tensed repeatedly, every time Sanji shoved his cock inside they firmed up hard against Sanji as the cook pounded his cock into Zoro's slicked hole. Zoro was practically writhing on the table and it was a shockingly beautiful and sensual sight. Sanji grit his teeth and moved harder, the bubbling heat in his gut coiling tighter.

“Fuck, Zoro!” Sanji gasped and Zoro gave a sharp groan of pleasure. Zoro's strong hands kept struggling to hold his body still as Zoro gazed up at Sanji, eyes fogged in pleasure before a hard thrust threw his head back against the table. Bodies glistened with sweat as they bumped together roughly, Zoro's body forcing the table to creak with each hard thrust of Sanji's cock.

“Sanji! I-I'm close!” Zoro gasped and Sanji moaned, pleasure and lust coiling up unbearably tight.

“Me too!” Sanji gasped as his hands left Zoro's thighs and the cook leaned against the table. Sanji's hips slammed hard against Zoro's body and Zoro gave a shout when the cook's cock rubbed in deep and hard. Zoro's hands flew wild, grabbing at Sanji's bare shoulders as the cook leaned over the swordsman and jerked hard against him, the table creaking even louder and more urgently with the rough banging movements committed atop it. Zoro's sounds grew in volume as Sanji grit his teeth, focusing on his task as pleasure coursed with a strange cruelty through his body. He was so close, Sanji knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and hoped in the back of his mind that maybe they would finish together. Zoro's blunt nails dug into Sanji's shoulders as the cook grabbed Zoro's hips a moment and yanked him closer, further down his cock. Zoro gasped, powerful legs wrapping around Sanji's hips as Zoro buried his face up against the junction of the cook's shoulder and neck. Lust swirled chaotically in Sanji's head as Zoro's moans and hot breath puffed hard against his feverish skin. 

Sanji slammed his hands down on the table again to return all power to his hips and making sure to rub Zoro's prostate just the way Zoro seemed to like it. Zoro gasped, a strangled sound choking from the swordsman when he curled against Sanji, muscles tensing hard and quivering against Sanji's thinner frame. Sanji gasped out a moan, the muscles of Zoro's hole quivering and squeezing him tight as he jerked to shove his cock through the blissful and hot tightness. Orgasm tore through Zoro's body in a hard shudder as cum shot up onto Sanji's stomach and chest, splattering Zoro's skin under him as the tight building of orgasm in Sanji ripped free. Sanji's body tensed up as he came hard with a loud, guttural moan against Zoro's sweaty hair, cum shooting from his buried cock with a heavy rush into Zoro's tightly wound body. Both remained tensed a moment, desperately gasping for air as Zoro remained curled and clung to the cook a moment while Sanji remained glued to Zoro. Slowly, Zoro's muscles relaxed and he slowly uncurled before he lied down flat on his back. Zoro's fingers left Sanji's cut shoulders as one hand ran through his sweaty green hair. Sanji relaxed on top of Zoro, uncaring that he lied down in Zoro's cum and let himself sag. The two remained silent, still puffing for breath as they recovered before Sanji finally shifted and looked up at Zoro who had his head leaned back with an arm draped over his eyes. He seemed tired.

“Did I do well?” Sanji asked, feeling a little strange in asking. But, unlike Zoro Sanji had never had sex with men until just recently. Though Zoro seemed to enjoy what he did, Sanji wanted to make sure that there was nothing he missed, or if there were any suggestions Zoro had. Sanji was quite open to any. Zoro gave a slow nod and Sanji smiled.

“Anything you'd like to do next time?” Sanji asked, voice wavering a little once more with how odd it was to ask. Mostly because it was still hard for Sanji to believe that he was asking these kinds of things of a man. Of Zoro. Sanji knew he'd get used to it soon and that it would start to feel more natural if they continued this… whatever it was. 

“Don't know. I don't usually talk about stuff to do. Not the nature of what my sex life has been,” Zoro explained in a breath as he started to fully recover. Sanji frowned.

“What? You just got together with guys and had a quick fuck or something?” Sanji asked, ignoring the weird twist he felt in his chest when he did so.

“Pretty much. I was always on the move, moving from one place to another. I just went to a bar and let myself get picked up when I needed the release,” Zoro explained quietly. “Should we even be talking about this?” Zoro grunted and Sanji shrugged and lied his head back down on Zoro's heaving muscled chest.

“I don't mind. I want to know about you, including your sex life,” Sanji declared, trying to sound more confident than he really felt. Sanji had known for some time now that Zoro must have had sexual experience, but for some reason it just bothered him. Not that he thought it was gross, or that Zoro should be a virgin, after all, Sanji wasn't. But still… something weird twisted up and heated his chest with the thought of Zoro having sex with other guys. At the time however, Sanji wanted to know. Zoro grunted after a moment.

“Well you guessed right anyway. Quick fucks, just a romp in the bedsheets, if I was lucky,” Zoro commented and Sanji looked up at Zoro again.

“You didn't always get a bed?”

“No. I preferred it but sometimes I was taken to other places. I did my best to not let it bother me though. Always figured it was rude to agree to have a sex and then bale just because I didn't like where they took me. I started making a room mandatory and that fixed the problem,” Zoro explained, voice rough as his sleepiness grew.

“Did the table bother you?” Sanji asked, worry in his voice as his heart twitched in his chest. Zoro shook his head though Sanji couldn't really see it well.

“No, it's fine. I'm not in an alley or something like that. Hate that location,” Zoro explained and Sanji lied his head back down, listening contentedly to Zoro's calm heartbeat. It was strangely soothing.

“Today was definitely nice though, never had someone give me any care before, you know, foreplay like playing with my nipples and stuff,” Zoro complimented and Sanji smiled.

“Glad you liked it. I did too of course,” Sanji grinned and Zoro huffed.

“Pervert,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji chuckled.

“Doesn't sound like anyone ever really made love to you then,” Sanji commented and Zoro nodded, once again out of Sanji's sight.

“No, never,” Zoro answered and Sanji wormed his arms under Zoro's muscled backside. Zoro's back raised for Sanji to slide his arms under and the cook nuzzled Zoro as the swordsman relaxed.

“We'll do that then. I'll even take you out,” Sanji declared and Zoro gave an embarrassed grunt, but said nothing to object.

“Any bad experiences? Like the worst fuck you ever had? Other than the ever famous virginity stories, mine was when this girl I met turned out to be married. I had _no_ idea, and her husband came home. That had been pretty bad for me,” Sanji explained, wanting to give something from himself first. It should be a fair exchange after all.

“I've had a few different bad times. One was this guy who really thought he knew how to hit it but he couldn't hit the broad side of barn,” Zoro announced and Sanji chuckled. 

“Sounds pretty bad,” Sanji grinned.

“The other time was this jackass that started and he was hurting my damn back. I told him to stop and he wouldn't. When he finished I was so damn pissed I kicked him in the balls,” Zoro informed and Sanji jerked up in shock. Zoro stared up curiously at Sanji as the cook stared, lips fallen open.

“That's fucking rape!” Sanji gasped and Zoro stared a moment before shrugging.

“Never thought of it that way. I mean, he didn't attack me or anything-

“Even if you started off willing it's still rape if he continued when you told him to stop! By that point he's doing it without consent! It sucks to have to stop once you get started but fuck, if someone says stop you have to! Fuck Zoro!” Sanji gasped. Zoro frowned and reached up to cup Sanji's left cheek.

“It's fine. And I crushed his balls immediately after his orgasm. Pretty sure that fucking ruined his day,” Zoro explained but Sanji's frown just deepened.

“That's just awful Zoro,” Sanji announced and Zoro smiled as he sat up and kissed the cook on the mouth.

“Like I said, I'm fine. I may not have your legs, but I know my kicks still hurt like a son of a bitch,” Zoro assured and their gazes locked a moment. Sanji moved a hand to the back of Zoro's head and slid his fingers into Zoro's hair. Their faces came closer together, hearts speeding up as Sanji closed his eyes and kissed Zoro back. Zoro let out a pleasured sigh as their lips met before Sanji licked at Zoro's lips. Zoro gave a low hum as he angled his head and licked Sanji back. Zoro's hands both went up into the chef's blonde hair and Sanji shivered as he opened his mouth and thrust his tongue out to meet Zoro's. Zoro groaned appreciatively as Sanji aggressively pushed against Zoro's tongue until they retreated into Zoro's mouth and lips sealed together. Tongues slid together as Sanji let his free hand join the other in Zoro's hair, gripping the soft tendrils and rubbing the swordsman's warm scalp as Zoro did the same. The kiss was definitely nice, different from women, as Zoro was far more aggressive and put more power into his tongue as he challenged the cook, trying to slide tongues into the blonde's mouth. Sanji growled and sucked Zoro's tongue into his mouth, earning a groan from Zoro as his tongue slipped free before plunging into Sanji's mouth and sucking the blonde's tongue into his own. After a few moments the two pulled apart, breath harder and hearts thundering.

“You're not too bad,” Sanji smirked and Zoro smirked in return.

“You've learned a thing or two,” Zoro quipped and Sanji gave a laugh.

“Oh I can show you a lot of things,” Sanji challenged and Zoro's smirk grew into a defenseless grin.

“I'd like to see them,” Zoro informed and Sanji's smirk grew.

“It'll dazzle you, shitty swordsman,” Sanji declared, taking a jab at Zoro. 

“Then dazzle me, shitty cook.”


End file.
